The tides of friendship
by Darkevilsasuke
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha and has to face the villagers hatred and mistrust of him if that wasn't enough a deadly enemey is after him. what is a person to do? NaruSasu Yaoi, abuse, rating M just in case.


**This is my second story I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Full summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha on his own free will. He has a lot to face up to and trust to be gained back. He also has dark secrets and someone after his blood, can Sasuke survive or will his darkest fears come true. NaruSasu-will be the main romance pairing. ItaSasu-brotherly love only. KakaSasu-Father-son relationship, my three favourite pairings in one story yay. **

**Warnings: This story is YAOI…don't like don't read. There will be abuse but I'm not quite sure about rape. I will tell you if there is.**

**Ok on with the story enjoy**

The wind blew fast and hard as the cold and bitter rain pelted down and seeped through the skin off the fast running forest. The figure was that off a teenage male, who was bleeding heavily and had cuts and bruises all over his face. The teenager's name was Sasuke Uchiha and he was running as fast as he could from something or someone.

Sasuke stared at the pitch black sky that was so cloudy that there was not a single once of light that could get through. Sasuke kept bumping into the trees every so often, which caused his body to be in even more pain than it already was, but he didn't have time to think about small things like that. He had to get to his destination. He had to get to the only home he ever known…Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.

There was nearly no sounds in the eerily silent forest. The only sounds that could be heard were the rustling off the trees and the crunching of the twigs when Sasuke stepped on them. He could also hear some howling in the far distance, well so he hoped.

Sasuke was determined to make his way through the darkness of the forest, no matter how much his tired and exhausted body protested for him to stop. He wouldn't…no he couldn't. He had to get to his final destination, no matter what the cost it did to his cut up body.

Sasuke swept his pale fingers out of his red and puffy eyes, the blood and rain getting onto his hands. He didn't care though. He was freezing due to the cold and exhausted due to his body being so beat up. He felt so stupid; it was true what his brother use to say. He was indeed foolish.

There were people who tried to warn him, to try and pry him away from his obsession with revenge. But the truth was it was the only thing that made him forget about the pain off losing his family and more importantly his beloved older brother.

He then graduated from the academy and joined up with team seven and then he felt the warmth that he use to feel with his family, but for some reason he couldn't accept it.

Sasuke fell against a tree as his body couldn't take another step and screamed for rest. He decided that it would be ok if he stopped for a couple hours of rest. He couldn't sense no chakra signals near by, so he must have lost them.

Sasuke moved a bit to the left so he was out of the rain a bit. He closed he eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

The hot and burning sun hit Sasuke's pale face as he scrunched his eyes up. Sasuke yawned and took a frightful glance around; it looked safe enough and stood up. Sasuke didn't move from the spot he was instead he just leaned against the bark of the tree. He was glad it stopped raining, although the ground was still muddy and impossible to walk through.

Sasuke turned his gaze towards the roasting sun and gave a small smile, most people didn't know this but he loved to just look at the sun sometimes especially if it was over a large amount of water. He loved how it reflected off the cool blue water. It was relaxing and was the only light that lit up his dark soul, that and some other people.

He sighed; no matter how much he tried he couldn't forget about certain people. He tried so hard to sever the bonds he made in the village hidden in the leaves, but he couldn't. He never really saw the reason behind bonds that people in that village kept going on about, that didn't stop him from constantly thinking about it.

It was the blonde's fault for brining up the so called "bond" they so supposedly had. Sasuke knew the blonde was an idiot, but to think that he had a bond with him was just ridiculous. Ok he had to admit that they were friends…well were best friends. He had no use for such things anymore; well he never had time for those sorts of things. He was an Uchiha after all and Uchiha's had no emotions or so people thought.

Sasuke on the other hand knew that was a load of shit as Sasuke knew that he had so many emotions swelling up inside him that it suffocated him.

Sasuke cursed in frustration as his thoughts came back to his old team, team seven.

Sasuke scowled. He hated thinking about them and how they made him feel…warm and happy. But the proud Uchiha wouldn't let that happen, but then why was he headed home back to those very people. He didn't know anymore. He just wanted to feel safe, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Sasuke began his journey again but this time at a much slower pace. He would glance around nervously every so often when he thought he heard a noise, but it would turn out to be a bird of some sort.

Sasuke knew he didn't have all the time in the world with people all over the nation looking for him, most of them were out for his blood and he couldn't say he blamed them. He had done some horrendous things in the past year that he wasn't proud off.

That was why Sasuke was heading back to Konoha to make amends for his mistakes he made and hoped his old village would show some mercy on his darkened soul, but that was just wishful thinking on his part he knew the shinobi and villagers of Konoha were bound to hate him and he couldn't blame them.

Sasuke was feeling more depressed by the minute as he drew ever nearer to the village. He stopped and grasped when he saw the valley of end, the place he and Naruto last fought.

Sasuke remembered the fight ever so well; none of them came out victorious as they both found themselves to be equal in power. Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

'I guess the Dobe finally caught up with me." Sasuke mused to himself.

If someone told him Naruto would be his equal three years ago. He would've laughed in their faces, but for some unknown reason he did it and Sasuke had a feeling the blonde idiot would grow stronger than him.

Sasuke shook his head to clear those thoughts from his pounding head. The thought sacred him and intrigued him at the same time.

The Dobe had finally done himself proud.

Sasuke continued through the Valley of end until he arrived outside the gates of Konoha.

Sasuke clenched his stomach in dread this was it, this was where he was going to face the music for his crimes. He just hoped they would let him explain. He hoped to god they did.

Sasuke took a deep breath and strolled inside the gate as soon as he stepped foot inside the place. He heard him name and two men grab his arms tightly. Sasuke didn't struggle or bother to think up some kind of escape. He just let the men take him to where ever they were taking him.

It was a start of a brand new day…or nightmare whatever way you look at it; it was a brand new start.

**There we have it my first chapter.**

**Things to know about my story: 1-Sasuke will have the same personality he has in the show except when he's thinking about stuff then he is totally OOC, so he will have his stonic persona and his real persona. 2-I'm not telling you who the person after Sasuke is it could be Orochimaru, it could be Madara. **

**Note: I only have one pain pairing so far and that's NaruSasu, have a pairing you would like to see and I like it I'm willing to use them, so just say.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE. **

**Please review- I won't beg for reviews on this chapter since it's my first but they would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
